


The Games Children Play

by Settiai



Category: Barney Miller (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have taken Wojo up on his offer of a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Children Play

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Harris asked with a sigh.

Dietrich raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" he asked, a deceptively innocent tone in his voice. "Sitting in the middle of my living room losing miserably at 'a game created to entertain bored children'?"

Harris just glared at him.

"I thought so," Dietrich said mildly. "It's your turn, by the way."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into playing Monopoly with you," Harris muttered as he took the dice his friend was handing him.

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Dietrich's mouth. "It was your choice," he pointed out. "Stay here and play board games with me or take Wojo up on his offer of a double-date with . . ."

". . . Belinda, the amazing bearded lady," Harris finished with a grimace. "I get your point. I'll stop complaining."

This time, Dietrich did smile. "And you'll give me $2000."

"What?" Harris asked, blinking in surprise.

Dietrich gestured toward the board. "You landed on Boardwalk," he explained patiently. "Since I have a hotel on it, the price is…."

"I get it," Harris muttered. He reached out and picked up his dwindling stack of paper money. "I'm starting to think I should have gone with Wojo. Belinda would probably have made a better date that you."

At that, Dietrich feigned a hurt look. "It's because I don't have a beard, isn't it?" he asked.

Harris groaned.


End file.
